Mabel Watterson
Mabel Abigail Watterson is Gumball's one of his quadruplet sisters and his elder sister. She is also the younger actress in the TV series. Appearance Mabel is a blue cat, but, unlike Gumball, she has got a long brown hair and all her whiskers are visible. She changes her oufit every episode, but in the first episode of Season 3, she wears a sport jacket over a fluffy pink dress, assorted with long, checkered with red and pink socks and brown boots. In the rest of Season 3, she wears a green shirt with trail, 1/4 inch pants and orange sandals. Her hair is brown with yellow streaks. Personality Mabel is considered to be very curious, confident, compassionate and a loyal teenager. For her certain age, she is very outgoing like all the other teenagers, she tends to hang out with her friends in their main gathering hang out. She created "The Social Circle" to make her bonds with her friends stronger and more closer to each other. Her compassion is so strong,she quickly befriends someone. Though happy and optimistic, Mabel developed a fear of losing her friends, she first showed this fear in ("The Revelation Part 1") because she doesn't want to cut the bonds with her friends, this fear would cause a gloomy and moody mood to her and cause her to become lonely. Mabel is revealed to be very athletic and shows that she is good at free running or parkour, her physical abilities rivals with Albert's physical abilities. Mabel is shown to be a bookworm and she loves reading books that centers of adventures and friendship. Powers * Fire powers-since she's the reincarnation of Ina Ferna,she was able to make fire from her palms. * Fire Breathing-She can breathe fire. * Free Running * Karate * Martial Arts * Whistle Registry-She can reach this very high tone whenever she sings. Unlike Purriana, this causes good things happen but effects: rains and storms, when she screams. * Medium to Long Temper Trivia * According to the episode "Marmaduke gets over", Mabel has heightophobia, a fear of heights. * She can sing. * She talks more that every character in the show. * Mabel has inherited some skills from her mother like Free Running and Martial Arts. * She still doesn't know how to master on using weapons. * Mabel had a phobia on centipedes and millipedes, but she defeated them. * She knows how to play piano and guitar. * She currently owns 15 paintings made by herself. * She has a German-French-British ancestry, due to her accent. * Mabel use weapons like Nun-chucks, Samurai Sword and all weapons. * Her Favorite Agent was James Bond from Agent 007 Films. * Apparently, in the next episodes, Mabel's hair would be now blonde. * She learns hobbies like Karate and Sky Diving. * Her boots is very expensive,she saved $5000, to buy a Silver Metalic Boots. * She has gadgets but doesn't like to use it. * She has her own tasers. * When she cries, she always hide her face to anyone and always bows her head when she is crying. * She learns to speak chinese. * She met Cobby before she went to Elmore, as revealed in "The Stories" * She is the reincarnation of Ina Ferna,a fire princess that used to be evil. As shown in Ina Ferna (episode). * Also, in Ina Ferna(episode), her fake name is Katherine DeAustriones, according to Fireball. * Nicole dyes Mabel's hair to blonde to prevent her from having resemblance to her quadruplet sister, Purriana. This is revealed in "The Truth". * Her first album song was Hurricane. * Martha called her Hanna Barbera in Ina Ferna(episode), making a refference to Hanna Barbera Studios (Tom and Jerry etc.) * She has many nicknames given by her friends. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Watterson Family Category:Watterson Quadruples